Daydream
by StoryWriterOfAll-101
Summary: What happens when Hermionie starts to have certain thoughts about a Draco Malfoy? One-shot, now a Two-shot. After War. May make it multi chapter. Looking for a Beta!
1. Chapter 1

They had just recently gotten back after the war was over and the school was rebuilt again. They were all coming back to finish up their eighth year at Hogwarts, well at least Hermione was and Harry. Ron decided instead to pursue his career to become a Chudley Cannon Keeper and while he was working on that he would help his brother George with the joke shop. Hermionie after talking to Ron decided if that was what he wanted to do with his life and become a dropout than she didn't want to have anything to do with him relationship wise. They split ways but they were still platonic friends. Coming back after the war many of her former class mates had changed or had passed on, like Fred, Ron's brother, they didn't talk about him much anymore, and it even hurt Hermionie to think about how tragically he died saving his twin ending his own young life.

Coming back from the war Hermione now lived with Harry in 13th Grimwald Place because she was unable to find her parents in Australia. She was rather sad about the whole ordeal when Harry invited her to stay with him explaining that he had no one else to stay with him now that his god father Sirius, and Severus Snape were dead. They cleaned up the place nice that summer making it once again livable. She even had her own room and Kreacher the house elf was even somewhat nicer to her. While packing up her trunk for her eighth year, Hermionie had run into a flustered Harry running up the stairs with an opened letter in his hand.

"Harry, what's that you got in your hand?"

"Oh… not-nothing…" Harry blushed stuttering a bit.

She made a grab for the letter, "_Harry James Potter_, you read my school letter! Why on earth would you do that?"

"Hermione, Mione-" Using his pet name for her thinking it would ease her edge. "You will be glad I did, just read!"

She read aloud getting ready to pound Harry if he did for a stupid reason. "Dear Ms. Granger, blah blah, school supplies list, blah blah-" Her eyes widened and mouth dropped at the next few lines.

I am happy to inform that none other than you, Miss Hermione Granger, have been selected out of a few choice students to be Head Girl this year. After the feast and house sorting you shall be requested to come to my office to meet the Head boy this year, Mister Draco Malfoy. You shall also share a room this year, divided evenly for each Head and share a common room. I hope you will accept and have another wonderful year at Hogwarts.

Sincerely,

Headmistress McGonagall

"Is she BLOODY BONKERS! How does she expect me and _Malfoy_ to get along in one room together, let alone live together for a whole year?" Hermione exclaimed while rushing back to her room as Harry followed and agreed. "I will definitely be having a word with her when we get to school."

HHHHHHHHHHH

The days following up to her great meeting with the Headmistress stressed her out, but Harry kept telling her she had nothing to worry about. 'Of course he would say that he defeated the bloody Dark Lord himself, like it was no sweat off his back.' She thought as rolled she eyes. Harry and she both made their way to the Great Hall to watch the house sorting once again. Although she wasn't thinking much of the house sorting or even paying attention, all she could think about was being selected Head Girl and getting the letter from McGonagall. She had realized sometime after disputing about the letter with Harry that Malfoy had also gotten the same letter probably in regarding him becoming Head Boy, and she thought he also no doubt probably hated that it was she that was picked. After everyone was settled in their now respective houses, Hermione had the feeling someone was watching her making the hairs on the back of her next stand up. She turned around swiftly meeting none other than the eyes of the Head Boy himself. He looked away as soon as she met his stare as she took in his appearance. There was food in front of him but he didn't seem to be eating, and she also noticed he was cast away from most of the Slytherin table, not even close to Blaise Zabbini or Pansy Parkinson, who usually was hanging all over him was draped casually over Blaise. She then realized that it was because two of his only friends or she thought they were had died or been arrested in the war. The only other time she had actually seen Malfoy looking like this was when his friend Crabbe was consumed by the flames in the Room of Requirement; Malfoy looked so alone in the crowded room. She was pulled back to her thoughts when Harry offered her Pumpkin Juice and she politely declined.

After dinner she made her way to the Headmistresses office remembering when it was once Dumbledore's. She mumbled the password McGonagall had enclosed with her school letter, letting herself climb the cold stone steps. She made her way to the door hearing faint noises and knocking.

"Come in Miss Granger!" McGonagall cried.

Hermione opened the door to see a school uniform clad Malfoy sitting in one of the two chairs facing towards McGonagall's desk. He was sipping tea and McGonagall was scratching absent minding writing on a piece of parchment in front of her, with her glasses on the bridge of her nose. 'No doubt writing up what we have to do this year as Heads' she thought to herself.

"Hermione, dear, have a seat why don't you." She motioned for the seat next to Malfoy and smiled slightly looking up.

She sat down as McGonagall finished writing setting down her quill and clasping her hands together. "So Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger… This year I have chosen each of you to be the Heads of this year at Hogwarts. I would like to know now that you are both accepting and up for the position, and if not I need to know now."

Hermione thought frantically 'Now's my chance, I can back out without any harm done.' But she found herself instead saying, "Of course Headmistress, I wouldn't like to do anything better." And then she smiled looking at Malfoy for his reaction. Shockingly without looking at her even with a smirk he also agreed to be Head Boy.

"Well now than that's settled. I would like to tell you were your room is, it's not far from my old personal quarters, it is in the Dungeon area past the professors staff rooms which are past the Slytherin common room…" Hermione zoned out but listening taking in the information while she was thinking to herself. 'Why does he want to share a room with _me?'_ She was in a little bit of shock as she glanced sideways to see a straight faced Malfoy and was shoved out the door by McGonagall. They made their way quietly and hastily to _their _room. Malfoy mumbled the password to get in letting Hermione in first surprising her. Hermione led herself through the common room and to the right where he room was. Malfoy was doing the same as he led himself to his door. She opened hers looking in before going in noticing another door open revealing an adjoined bathroom they had to obviously share. She made her way into her room closing the door and then removing her toiletries putting them in the right sided cabinet above the double sink area and noticed that Malfoy had already put his things away. 'Well how did he get in here before her?' She continued thinking as she closed his matching door to hers and started getting ready for bed taking a shower. The bathroom was incorporated with both of their house colors with a neutral brown shower curtain and a red with gold embroidery towel next to a green with silver embroidering towel hanging on a rack. She made her way back to her room towel drying the rest of her hair and pulling on her flannel pajama bottoms with a tank. Without thinking she didn't close her bathroom door and she pulled out her school outfit laying it across her trunk at the end of the bed. She heard the door faintly open to the other side of the bathroom. She turned around to face a Malfoy gripping her bathroom door handle and staring at her as she turned around, eyes widening a bit.

She turned around sternly, "Can I help you with something _Malfoy?_"

He stared at her looking up and down. "Um… Well…" Hermione suddenly looked down at her outfit realizing since she was in her pajamas she wore no bra to bed and it was rather cold in the room. She looked up at him and quickly covered her chest crossing her arms as blush rose to her cheeks. "I just wanted to tell you I am taking a shower and then going to bed. Goodnight… Hermione." His voice was a little deeper as he quickly shut the door and locked it while she stood there in shock for the second time that night. He none other than _Draco _Malfoy had just called her by her first name Hermionie, and she thought it sounded _sexy_ coming out of his mouth. 'Wait, when had I started calling him _Draco'_ she bantered with herself as she thought about this.

She looked around and then tested the word. "Draco… Draco…" She smiled to herself thinking she like the way his name silkily rolled off her tongue. Before she went to bed she walked out of her room and over to his knocking on the door. She didn't know what propelled her to do it that night; she just did out of pure curiosity. He answered it looking a little shocked and in just his towel covering half his body with rivulets of water dripping from his hair down the planes of his alabaster white skin chest to his abdomen. She watched them travel not daring to let her eyes travel any lower.

He stared at her with wondering eyes as she finally made it back up to his face. His _face… _Before she could think about it more she jerked back to reality, he also looked her back up and down once, stopping a little longer at her chest which still had no bra covering it just a thing tank, looking back into her eyes, still with not a hint of a smirk gracing his features.

"I just wanted to say that I hope we can live well together this year." Finally finding the words she wanted to speak, "So, goodnight… Draco." She turned away quickly not before reading the faint shocked expression in his eyes, and made it back to her room to go straight to sleep with dreams of _Draco _Malfoy saying her name.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next few weeks were easy as she got back into the rhythm of going to classes again every day. She even had a free period to go start on her homework or study in the library all she wanted after lunch ending her days short. She even had a pleasant time making her Head duty rounds with Draco. They had talked more about the past and gotten to know each other a little better than before. You couldn't say they were exactly friends, but they were on at least talking terms and said 'Hello' to each other in passing down the hall on their way to their next classes. Even Harry had learned to accept the fact that Draco was sort of an all right bloke, but he still called him by Malfoy.

That night on their usual rounds Draco was looking a bit knackered and yawning constantly. Hermione instantly was asking if he was ok and he responded with 'just a bit sleepy' while he yawned again. They walked some more until Draco almost walked into a wall. She yanked him away before he did and told him to go back to the room convincing him she was fine, it was only 10:30 pm anyways, but they had to make rounds until 1 that morning this time. Looking unconvinced but too tired to argue, he made his way back to his room kicking off his uniform before just passing out on his bed until morning. When Hermionie made her way back to their room she also barely shucked her clothes off and cleaned herself and went to bed. Hermione didn't dream at all, too tired to dream, all she saw was black.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

She was running late that morning… The infamous _Hermione Jean Granger _was late to her first class, Potions with Slughorn. She woke up that next morning to see the sunlight streaming into her window and heard a few owls hoot flying by her window delivering messages. She was feeling relaxed until she took a look at her clock and figured out what day it was. It was a weekday and it was 9 am! Her first class was a half hour in and on top she had missed breakfast. She quickly pulled on her white button down shirt and grey sweater with Gryffindor tie, hopefully covering the fact that she had forgotten a bra. Along with it she pulled on a grey skirt and her knee highs with Mary Jane's. She ran down the corridor grabbing her book bag and wand throwing her hair into a haphazard ponytail. Thankfully Potions wasn't that far away just a little ways past the Slytherin Common room and professors quarters. She quickly took in a calming breath, composing herself a bit she strode into the classroom. All eyes turned to stare then looked away realizing it was just Hermione went back to their potion making; she mumbled an apology to Professor Slughorn about Head duties and over sleeping. He nodded at her brushing it off, she knew he would remove the tardiness from her record; he couldn't after all have one of his best students ever be tardy. She looked around for an available seat, Gryffindor's and Slytherin's were put in the same potion class this year. She glanced toward the back of the classroom finding the only seat that wasn't taken; it was right next to _him._ She made her way to the stool behind the table and he looked at her back straight and a faint smile danced across his lips before it was gone and she sat down. She took out quills, ink and parchment to take note as the Professor went over the procedures for the potion they would be making, which was to make anything your favorite color. It was a purely a sixth year potion, but they were still going over reviews. Starting the potion she and him finished the potion early having the rest of the hour to so as they pleased. She turned over to start a conversation with Draco but noticed he had put his head down turned away from on his elbows. His blonde hair was facing her, it wasn't long but it was that perfect length that you could run your hands through it. And that's just what she wanted to do and how her daydream began.

She looked at the back of his head again and her eyes became glossy. She saw herself in the back of the classroom no one paying attention and that's when she made her move. Feeling brave she reached over to lightly drag her fingers through the silky white blonde hair. Draco moved against the hand sighing in appreciation. She did it again this time dragging them through a little more pulling a little. This time he _moaned _at her rough handling making her gasp in a shocked response. She smirked at the thought of making the Slytherin Sex God; she did hear the rumors, moan because of her. He looked at her after the second time, his pale blue eyes growing darker, and his look questioning but knowing at the same time. She didn't notice but saw a smirk, making him all the sexier, than felt the reason why. His warm soft fingers were resting on her knee. Her eyes widened as his turned to face the class again pretending like nothing was going on. She could feel herself start to get flustered as she too also looked to the front of the class. His hands were now moving more deliberately up her leg to the hem of her short skirt, she felt his slightly calloused hand caress her back and forth. She bit her bottom lip trying to focus on something to prevent her from making a noise she didn't want anyone but a lover to hear. He had now made it past her skirt pushing it up a bit; her chest began to heave trying to fill her lungs full of air faster. He was so close she could almost feel _him_ and-

She was abruptly brought out of her promiscuous thoughts as she her the slam of book bags on the table and shuffling of students motioning that it was the end of class. To help matters of course Draco was also sitting awfully close to her and had a hand on her arm. She blushed and brushed back her bangs out of her face with the hand that wasn't being touched by Draco.

"Are you alright Hermione?" He looked at her genuinely concerned, but looking into his eyes she knew he knew something.

"Of course I am Draco," She fanned herself to look nonchalant. "I am just a little, _hot…_ I mean, um, it's very warm in here today!"

She tried to cover up how she was feeling but she had just flop. 'Hopefully he didn't notice my slip up of words.' She turned fully and looked at him again and this time he had a smirk in place of the concerned facial expression. He looked her up and down again idly stopping before her face while making his way back up.

This time he looked right back in her eyes like she was something to eat and winked while smiling. "Well, I will see you, later, back in the Common Room _Hermione._"

She noticed he had said her name with meaning that time and then she realized _Draco Malfoy _just winked at me! 'Wait, I wonder why…' She made sure practically no one was in the classroom before getting up and making her way to the girls' lavatory before her next class. She took one glance in the mirror and realized why her stared at her like that. You could see her chest protruding out of her sweater like two points. She gasped and crossed her arms immediately figuring she would just make up an excuse that she was sick just to stay in her room to hide from embarrassment. She was mortified as she realized Draco had seen them, but what had he meant when he would see her _later?_

It was just a silly little fantasy she had in class, but after the way he looked at her, 'Maybe' she thought, 'Maybe it could be more.' She didn't want to get her hopes up though. I mean after all it was just a harmless daydream.

Please Read and Review! Would really appreciate it! I want to know, was it good, bad, what? I also want to know if I should make this a two-shot, like you know the second part be after Draco came back to the common room and what happened. Hope you like

-Summmerlover

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except the situation they are in ;)


	2. Chapter 2

After going back to her room and writing notes to her teachers explaining why she couldn't make it to class that day, Hermione fell asleep on her bed. She was in her uniform still all tangled up in her maroon comforter and clutching a pillow like it was her life line to her bed. Slowly shaking herself out of the sleepy stupor she thought of a wonderful dream she had. She was in class and Draco Malfoy had touched her arm and-. She sat up straight in the bed, 'It wasn't a dream! And he had seen my breasts through my shirt!' She sighed and grabbed the bridge of her nose; she glanced at the clock realizing it was 12:30, around lunchtime. She stripped herself of her socks and sweater, rubbing her temples and making her way down stairs. Draco wasn't going to be back for a while anyways considering its lunch he is probably sitting at the Slytherin table eating in the corner. She kicked back grabbing a book from the Common Room bookshelf and sat down on the couch. She could wear whatever she wanted right now and no one would see her, and then she would make it for a shower and proper clothes before he saw her again. Hopefully that would help the awkward situation she got herself in that happened in Potions that morning. She lay her legs under herself with her grey skirt on and still the white button down with no bra and made herself comfortable absorbing herself in her book.

After twenty minutes or so she didn't expect to hear a mumbling voice outside and the door opening to see Draco standing there with a pile of food gotten from the Great Hall. She looked over her shoulder a little shocked and watched him set the food down in front of her on the coffee table between the two Common Room couches. She looked at the food first mesmerized and her stomach grumbling a little and she realized how hungry she actually was. She grabbed and apple off of the plate and bit down looking back at him smiling with appreciation.

He chuckled a bit and set his book bag down on the floor taking off his robe and laying it casually on the back of the couch. "I thought you might be hungry."

He loosened his green and silver tie around his neck and undid a couple buttons of his white shirt folded up at the sleeves to lead down to his perfect chest and rosy colored nipples with defined abs and light blonde hair under his belly button. (What? She did notice him those few times he walked around in a towel.)

She set her book down on her lap facing down and finished her apple eagerly. That would hold her over for a bit. "Thanks Draco."

Then she leaned over hugging him lightly but just enough to press her clad chest to his arm. She leaned back suddenly realizing it and looked down embarrassed with her arms still lightly around his neck. 'Gosh she really was making a fool out of herself in front of him lately.' He suddenly pulled her back into his warm embrace and she was flush against his chest. She felt the air leave her for a moment as she looked up to stare into his chiseled face and darkening eyes.

"Don't be sorry, I quite enjoyed having you in my arms even just for a moment." He leaned down to whisper in her ear this time, sultry in his voice. "Especially when you're not in anything but that button up." He pulled back again and smirked down at her.

She felt herself blush all the way from her chest up to her face and started stuttering as he grabbed her chin pulling her closer. He pulled her closer to _his _lips. The same lips that had cursed at her sixth year, the same lips she had punched fourth year, the same pinkish but neutral lips she realized she was about to kiss. Strangely too, she wasn't resisting him pulling her closer either. She saw his eyes flutter close and hers did the same. She was mere seconds away from kissing _Draco Malfoy, _and she realized she wasn't repulsed by it as much as she would think she would be. They leaned in toward each other a little more and finally they were sharing their first kiss. The two people that always were at ends were sharing a simple thing, a _kiss. _His semi wet lips were pressed against hers; she could almost feel the way he did it, _lovingly. _The next thing she knew she was on her knees on the couch facing him and clutching onto the collar of his shirt like he couldn't be close enough. He grabbed her face licking her bottom lip asking for entrance to an unexplored cavern. She gasped allowing him to explore her mouth further as she hesitantly touched his tongue with hers. It earned her a groan as he moved his right hand down to her collar bone.

She pulled back instantly and got up from the couch her voice a little weary. "We shouldn't be doing this Draco."

Draco opened his eyes looking at her and also got up at she backed towards the front door. "Why not Hermione, you're so beautiful."

She looked him up and down noticing a little strain in his trousers and blushed at his 'problem' and because he complemented her. She was now pushed up between him and the door having a little strain of her own in the front of her shirt. She looked into his eyes expecting to see a lust filled gaze, but instead all she saw was passion.

He smiled down at her; he didn't look like he was going to force her to do anything, just waiting for her to make the next move. "Hermione, can I _please _kiss you again?"

She smiled back, he sounded so sincere. Maybe she was in love with him; his voice was filled with so much trust. "I guess one more couldn't hurt…"

She leaned in again this time grabbing a handful of hair pulling his face down to her level. Then she heard possibly the most amazing sound in the world. Draco _moaned _just like in her daydream, it was even sexier than the imagined version. Her smile grew wider as they kissed again more fiercely. This time he grabbed onto her waist hoisting her up to wrap her legs around him and actually feel how _big _his 'problem' was. She purred as he started to trail kisses down her jaw and neck to the top of her white button shirt. He started to lick at her exposed skin marking her as his own, even if she didn't know it yet. In her haze of what they were doing she faintly heard the sound of footsteps coming close to her door. 'What if they got caught, or worse _heard?'_ Just thinking about the prospect turned her on even more as she heard a knock on the door.

Her half lidded eyes opened alertly now as she called through the door her voice ragged. "Who is it?"

"Hermione, is that you? Its Harry, I'm just coming to check if you're all right." Harry yelled through the door.

'Oh dang, what am I to do? I can't answer the door all flustered.' She thought. "Um, I am all right Harry, just I think I have the stomach bug; you know it's going around…"

Just then Draco started making his way down to her chest starting to unbutton her top. The cold air of the room made her cry out in shock as it touched her skin. Draco chuckled enjoying this too much.

Harry pounded on the door. "Hermione, are you all right?"

'Great now she had Harry worried.' She tried to cough covering it up, which was hard considering Draco was still assaulting her chest now with love bites. "I'm fine Harry, really-" This time she gasped, "Just feeling like I'm going too thrown up."

She looked down at Draco with an evil glare as he looked back smirk on his face and bit down on her right. She had to chew her bottom lip to keep any sound from coming out, but that didn't stop him.

"Are you sure Hermione? I mean I can always go get Madam Pomfrey to make a house call for you."

Her voice cracking a bit as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the door, "No really its fine Harry."

"Ok, well I hope you feel better and owl me as soon as your better, I will come back later to drop off your homework." 'Finally' she thought, 'Now he will go and leave me to enjoy this.' Then he spoke again. "Oh, by the way do you know where Malfoy went? I saw him at lunch then he disappeared. I borrowed his quill in Charms and I wanted to give it back."

Now it was her turn to smirk, "Actually Harry he came in at lunch and went straight to bed complaining of a head cold. I hope I didn't give my bug to him." She looked down again at Draco and he looked up at her and winked biting down on her left now, this time she couldn't contain the groan she made.

She heard Harry move back from the door. "Well I guess I will catch you both later after you get over your sicknesses." He was probably worried of catching it through the door. If only he knew what was actually going on behind it.

"It's probably for the best. Catch you later Harry." And with that he was gone off to class. She heard his footsteps disappear and then she mewled at Draco letting every sound possible come from her mouth. He made his way back up to her mouth pressing an open mouth kiss on her slightly parted lips. While he was distracted she moved her legs down his body and mustering all the strength she had and pushed him against the door flipping their positions.

With mock sadness she teased him, "How could you do that to me?"

All he could do was stare at her open shirt as she shrugged the rest of it off her shoulders. She moved forward to him lifting her hand and placing them on his tie and tugging him closer for a chaste kiss as she pulled it off of him over his head. She moved her hands trailing slowly and lightly down his chest and then tore open his shirt watching the buttons fly in every which direction. Her action shocked herself as well as him as she pressed their naked chests together and moved downwards dragging them across. She felt the belt of his trousers as she knelled unbuckling it and zipping them undone. Pulling them down in one swift movement she moved her way back up kissing him fully and gripping him making him gasp for air as she started to kiss down his neck this time leaving behind stunning red purple marks.

"Hermione, stop please, it's not that I don't enjoy what you doing, because yes I do very much." He moaned at her loosing thought for a moment then getting back on track. He grabbed her face looking into her eyes searching for something more than lust. He found instead was passion and was it _love? _"I want to know if it is ok to continue this farther and I want you to know this is not going to be just a onetime fling for me. I want it to last, as in… I want you to be my girlfriend."

He looked up at her through his light blonde lashes. Her eyes started to fill with moister as she grabbed at him lightly pecking his lips, this time it was a romantic kiss. "Yes Draco of course, I want my first time to be with you. This feels right, in so many ways."

He looked a little shocked. 'It was her first time!' He started to stutter over his words. "Are you- I mean you never went this far with Weasley- before- right here- now?"

She placed a gentle finger on his lips calming him. "Of course not silly, I never really think I wanted to with him in the first place. I think you may be the one for me." He noticed red forming on her cheeks and she looked down shyly.

He put a finger under her chin meeting her eyes with his loving ones. "Don't be shy, I mean especially after the performance you just gave me…" He trailed off and she blushed even harder feeling his lower half press into her with response again. "I mean to say I like your blush, it's very… becoming of you." He smiled again pressing a kiss to her forehead and leant down to her ear. "But I would like to say I do not want your first time being slammed up against a door, I want it to be on a gentle bed and romantic, plus we will save the door for next time." He pulled back winking at her.

'So he liked it naughty, who would of thought?' Hermionie surprised herself with his answer. "Well lead the way my knight in shining armor."

She looked seductive at him and jumped up clasping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He was prepared for her weight which surprisingly wasn't that heavy and started to kiss her again the passion reigniting once more. She felt him move his legs a bit and noticed he kicked off the rest of his pants and left them by the door. She pushed her tongue into his mouth once again starting a battle for dominance. She let him win of course even though she could have beaten him as they made their way to his bedroom door. Of course it was slowly as they clamored around and broke a lamp knocking it off a side table no doubt making enough noise for passer bys to hear. Being pushed up another door again while still kissing Draco, she heard him fumble with the door handle then opened the door setting her on her feet. She was ready and she could tell he was also as they both looked each other up and down appreciatively. Quickly she dropped her skirt and kicked it to the side. Now all that was separating them from becoming one was two thin materials on each of their bodies obviously displaying their desire for one another.

She backed up slowly until her knees hit the end of the bed. She sat down crossing her legs and looked him in the eyes smirking as she made a 'come hither' gesture with her index finger. Draco leapt on her as soon as he took in her sexy form on _his _bed. She reached for his undergarments and he hers as they wear both torn off their bodies.

Draco made sure she was ok before proceeding on what to do next. She braced herself as she started to feel the pain but pleasure coming from this experience. The heat radiated off of them both as they finally met forming together. A stray tear fell from her eye as Draco kindly kissed her cheeks and then her lips soft and caring. She looked into his eyes and he looked like he was sorry for her being in pain.

She was starting to adjust and now wanted a little bit of movement. She moved a little motioning it was ok to go ahead. Their lovemaking was filled with gasps, groan, moans, and even sounds Hermionie didn't know she could make. Sweat poured from her body and her hair was splayed out around her as she made an effort to move faster. Draco took the hint as his chest glistened in the afternoon light and his hair stuck to his forehead. Hermione could tell Draco was near so she pushed herself impossibly closer to try to get to the brink also. In moments both Draco and Hermione were screaming in their throws of endless passion. They slumped together and after a few moments rolled apart getting under the covers. Draco hugged Hermione from behind pressing her back against his chest. He gave her a wet sloppy kiss on her neck and they fell asleep nuzzled together.

Before Hermione fell asleep a thought crossed her mind, 'Well this was better than any daydream she had ever had involving this boy.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Mean while earlier that day, Headmistress McGonagall wanted to stop by the Heads dorm to make sure Hermione was ok. It was after all now past lunch and her class that she still taught after lunch. She also hadn't seen Draco Malfoy in her transfiguration class which caused her to worry that maybe he was getting sick from whatever Hermione had. She was about to knock on the door when she heard stumbling around. She made sure it was no one around her that made the noise and pressed into the door curious. Next she heard a crash of obviously a Common Room lamp breaking and thought Hermionie was having a fight with Draco. 'They had been so good together this year though.' She thought peculiarly. She pressed her ear further and started to hear moans and groans and cries of 'Yes Draco' and 'Hermione more.' The old teacher pulled back suddenly from the door and started to walk swiftly away. _Hermione _and _Draco _she never would have thought! She blushed fanning herself wildly as she realized what they possibly could have been doing behind that door. It certainly went against school codes but Minerva McGonagall did not want to interrupt and have them be mortified as well as herself for doing it. She let them be making it back to her office to continue her previous work, but she could help thinking, 'Would it kill them to have put a silencing charm on.' She shook her head hoping it would happen again.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hope you enjoyed it! Made it a two shot because it was so tempting ha-ha. Read and REVIEW please, I could really use some feedback and may make it multi chapter if I find more to go on. And thanks to all that subscribed to this story or me, by the way if you like Draco X Hermione pairing I have more on my profile. Also have three Twilight stories (one in progress). Also one Sweeney Todd story with pairing Sweeney X Lovett, thanks for viewing again!

Summerlover


End file.
